Pool Party
by Elizabehta Beilschmidt
Summary: When a pool party seems like a good idea after graduation. Add a bird demon and a class full of assassins to the mix and see what happens


Part of the MTNN Week back from December. **Prompt:** Identity.

Hinted KarmaxNagisa.

* * *

"Are you sure that your parents won't mind?" Nagisa asked for the tenth time as they hiked the last of the path to Karma's secondary house. He invited them to his villa on the mountains in hopes of distracting their minds from the pain and sorrow after the graduation.

Karma himself wasn't on his best right now, but his mother proposed this pool party thing to lift her son's mood a little bit. "I want to meet your friends," she had said, "and this Nagisa boy you talk so much about."

While the idea of mixing her parents (and probably uncle Godai) with his classmates was a bit intense, and many many things could go bad, he had decided to use this opportunity to tell them who he really was. His father was okay with it as he said "if those brats can keep the octopus' secret, they can keep mine". Karma told them about Korosensei not long after meeting the infamous teacher, he could see that the rule was so the parents wouldn't pull out their children from the school, so he told them about the assassination and his plans, and after that he told them what he was learning at school.

His mother wasn't so keen on having her baby on a class full of violence, but as Neuro pointed out, Karma was part demon and he would need a way to burn all the extra energy. Karma didn't feel so different than his human friends, maybe more strength and stamina, but so far zero demon flashy powers.

What a bummer.

"Nah, they'll love to have more people on the house. Usually some family friends come to visit, but they seem to be busy right now. Mom and Dad may have to leave after a while. For work," he explained in a neutral voice. They were leaving, _again_. He wished that they didn't have to, but he understood the need for mysteries. He was at peace with the situation since a while ago, as one time he had to see his father in pretty bad shape when he was so low on energy that he had to go back to Hell for a few days.

But that didn't mean that he liked it.

"I'm sorry," his friend said, knowing about his issues with his parents.

"Don't worry about it," Karma smiled and sighed when the house finally appeared.

* * *

"Do you think they'll freak out?" Yako asked while looking through the kitchen window. From there you could see the path where the kids should come out from any moment.

"I guess so," Neuro simply said while looking at some papers. He wasn't that interested in meeting Karma's friends, but rolled with the situation. Maybe one of them had a mystery. Or maybe he could find something to blackmail his son.

"I think I'm a little too underdressed for this," she continued not really caring about his answer, "I am a mother, right? Mothers don't go around in bikinis and stuff like that."

The demon finally looked up from his work and analyzed his worried wife. She was wearing a blue bikini with a floral simple design, a piece he remembered was a birthday gift from Kanae. Over the swimwear she had a short summer dress in a very thin fabric that allowed to see what was underneath, leaving almost nothing to the imagination. Why was she fretting so much? She had stuff to show and from what he had been able to collect about human nature, human women are usually proud to look this well past their thirties.

"I think you look gorgeous," he whispered in her ear, earning the expected shudder and a smack that failed to hit his face.

"Neuro!" she turned, her face beautifully red in embarrassment. "Don't start now! We are having guests very soon!"

He smirked.

"Sure."

And he went and did exactly the opposite of what she was asking for. In a swift movement, he lifted her and seated her on the kitchen counter, her legs parted and positioned around his waist. Before she could protest, he put one gloved hand on her mouth and another one on his own lips, signaling her that she must be quiet. Yako frowned. Right now was _not_ a good moment.

"I don't think this is a good idea…," she whispered looking at him right in the eyes. He didn't seem convinced by her very convincing reasons (children coming to the house and the like), and leaned down to kiss her.

"OH MY G-" came the strangled voice of their son from the kitchen door that connected with the pool entrance. "Mom! Dad! Please, not in plain daylight!" the teenager turned around, grumbling about nasty adults.

Yako facepalmed.

"This is all your fault," she said, glaring at Neuro.

The demon gave her back his blank stare, feigning innocence.

* * *

Class-E was currently chilling on the water, some sharing anecdotes of their teacher and trying not to cry, some people laughing instead of crying, other people distracting themselves talking with friends or reading by the pool.

Karma was drinking some smoothie his mother had made for everyone under the shade of an umbrella, talking with Okuda and Nagisa about what they were doing next year, when the idiot of Terasaka has to sit down and comment on his mother's appearance. She had came out of the house a while back to greet the guests, still blushing a little, lovingly patting everyone's heads and telling them that they could be just like it was their house. To hide her identity for the moment, they had agreed to put a black wig on her head with Akane attached; just like his father had changed his hair colour to red with the magical demon beads on the tips of his hair.

"She's quite hot, right?" the classmate smiled and drank from his smoothie, leaning his chair back a little bit. "You had it really hidden, you bastard."

Karma felt like breaking the man's face.

"Yeah, I must agree with you," the people on the table turned their faces at neck-breaking speed, finding Karma's father chilling there like he had been seating with them the whole time, taking a sip from his son's glass before adjusting his big sunglasses and folding his hands on top of the table. "But I think her butt looks better in green."

Used to seeing him in his blue suit, it was weird looking at him wearing only swimming trunks and a towel over his shoulders. Karma facepalmed a little bit.

"Dad…"

"Neuro!" his mother's voice interrupted him. "Leave the kids alone."

"But isn't this a _pool party_? I want to get into the pool with you~" the demon going undercover complained and got up to pull his wife to his chest. Now everyone was looking at them.

"Don't start again…"

The man leaned down and whispered something on his wife's ear that got her face completely red, igniting the imagination of the people around them. As Karma's dad jumped into the water with the woman still in his arms, Fuwa frowned a little bit. She had said "Neuro" and if her memory was any good, that was the name of the famous detective Yako Katsuragi's assistant. But their surname was "Akabane"... Something was definitely up.

* * *

As the night fell on the people having fun on the pool, dinner time came around. Food was passed around, simple hot dogs and some chips, gulped down by the hungry youngsters and a very hungry mother. Karma shot her a look reminding her that they were trying to keep a secret in the place, and she controlled herself, promising to eat everything that left in a later time.

Karma looked up to the beautiful starry sky and sighed.

"Guys," he said in the silence as everyone was digesting their food. They looked at him, curious to see what was he going to say, Nagisa relieved that his friend decided to let out whatever was troubling him and Fuwa's heart going a mile an hour. She loved a good mystery and maybe Karma was going to reveal something? "I have something to confess to you. This is as important as Korosensei's secret and you must never reveal it to _anyone_ ," he looked at every ex-classmate in front of him at the eyes, assuring that they wouldn't put him and his family in danger. "I decided to tell you as we've been through a lot and maybe you deserve an explanation of… of my behaviour."

"Are you gay, Karma?" asked Okuda softly, a sympathetic look on her eyes. "We won't judge you." Some people laughed tentatively, not sure if Okuda was joking or not.

"Not, that's not it," he said and gave his mother, who was worriedly looking through the kitchen window, a tiny nod. "You see, some of you wonder if I'm some kind of monster or inhuman being. I know I am being called a demon behind my back." He ignored the few uncomfortable looks. "The truth is, you were not wrong!"

A tense silence fell on the former Class-E, waiting for the punchline.

"Are you being serious?" asked Nagisa beside him, slightly frowning in disbelief.

"As serious as I can be," he answered. "In fact, I am only _half_ demon. You see, it comes from my father's side of the family."

The door to the kitchen opened and Neuro came out in his full blue attire, green-ish yellow hair with dark bangs and everything, smiling and showing his pointed teeth. Beside him was Yako, now in warmer clothes as it got colder at night in the mountains, without the black wig and with a tense smile on her face.

"I want to properly introduce you to Yako Katsuragi and my father, Neuro Nogami. A demon."

Karma knew that the gasp would come, and the surprised stares, and the frantic looks between his parents and him. But above all, one voice rose:

"YOUR MOTHER IS THE FAMOUS DETECTIVE KATSURAGI YAKO!" screamed Fuwa with a pale face. "Oh my god, I need to lie down for a bit."

And that's how she fainted on some guy's arms. And while a few were staring at the very famous woman in front of them, mouth open in surprise, the rest were eyeing the demon as if trying to find anything different in him with this new information. He didn't look demon-y at all, if you ignored a survival instinct deep inside, and few frowned not buying it.

It's true that their sensei wasn't exactly human, but he was a science experiment. To accept that such thing as a demon could be real…?

"Dad, do your thing."

"Sure," they heard his deep voice before a flurry of magenta feathers filled the space between the parents and them, making the teenagers cover their eyes to avoid losing them in the process.

When they opened them, beside Karma's mom was... a parrot. A very big parrot, like the size of a pick-up truck, with enormous horns on top of its head and vicious-looking sharp teeth on its beak. Was this the true face of their ex-classmate's father? It was no surprise that he had taken Korosensei's looks without blinking.

And now everything made more sense: Karma's superior abilities, his intelligence, his unusual behaviour and even the origin of his name, as it was widely known that Yako Katsuragi and her assistant traveled a lot around the world, solving numerous cases.

"I guess I can't be surprised about it. You never were a normal human anyways," Nagisa said to his friend, patting him softly on the back, both knowing what he meant by those words.

Unknown to both boys, Yako was watching them with a glint in her eyes. So this was the Nagisa boy that her son has been talking so much about, huh? She wanted to know him more, as she was sure that looks could be deceiving and he looked way too innocent to be the beast her son said he was; but if the blue haired teenager was able to keep up with Karma, then he was automatically approved.

She glanced at her currently-turned-parrot husband, finding him looking at those kids with the same calculating eyes he had when in front of a succulent mystery. He then looked at her and she swore he smiled with his eyes. He was thinking the exact same thing, she was sure of it.

Oh boy. If there was one thing that both parents would always agree with was bullying their own son from now and then, and more specifically, messing with his love life.


End file.
